Processing pipelines in computing systems typically are designed to handle execution of code from a specific instruction set architecture (ISA). Accommodating code of different types (e.g., of different ISAs) within a processing pipeline can greatly increase the cost and complexity of the system. Particular challenges include efficiently storing and identifying different types of code, using different decode mechanisms, scheduling and sequencing operations, determining how and whether to have different instruction types in flight at the same time, etc.